The Internet has become an increasingly dominant platform for the publication of electronic content, for both the media and the general population. Electronic content takes on many forms, some with which a consumer can interact, such as embedded pictures or videos a consumer may view and manipulate. The embedded pictures or videos are embedded, for example, in digital items of content.
As the use of mobile devices for digesting electronic content becomes more prevalent, consumers often struggle to view and interact with embedded electronic content in an efficient and effective manner.